La Nuit de l'Archer
by galilab
Summary: Du temps a passé depuis la guerre du Graal. Un certain Shirô a travaillé sans relâche pour gagner assez de puissance, et cette nuit il va tenter le tout pour le tout. OS partant du principe que Shirô deviendra Archer, ShirôXSaber


**La ****Nuit**** de ****l'Archer**

La lune éclairait de sa lueur argentée les toits des buildings de Fuyuki City. Debout sur l'un d'entre eux, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns regardait les multiples lumières de la ville.

Une forme en mouvement sur le pont qui enjambait le fleuve séparant la cité en deux attira son attention : un homme bondissait de maison en maison, suivi de près par plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées.

La femme eut un petit sourire et fit quelques pas de manière à garder une bonne vue d'ensemble sur la poursuite se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Dans un bond surhumain, l'homme traversa les cieux, atterrit sur la façade d'un gratte-ciel et se mit à l'escalader en sautant d'étages en étages, toujours serré de près par les créatures inconnues. Une fois arrivé au sommet, l'homme se retourna brutalement pour faire face à ses adversaires. Le nuage qui masquait la lune depuis quelques instants se dispersa à ce moment, permettant de distinguer les traits de l'homme : il avait les cheveux oranges, des yeux ambrés, et une silhouette fine quoique bien dessinée. Il ne semblait pas porter d'armes. Les créatures le pourchassant atteignirent le toit dans un ensemble parfait et l'encerclèrent en un clin d'œil. De leurs capes jaillirent des armes diverses, toutes noires et tordues. L'homme ne haussa même pas les sourcils. Il croisa ses bras, mains ouvertes, et se concentra. Dans chacune de ses paumes se matérialisèrent la structure d'une épée à la lame large et à la courbure fluide, l'une blanche et l'autre noire. Les assaillants réagirent aussitôt et se jetèrent sur lui. D'un geste sec, l'homme projeta ses deux épées comme des boomerangs, les faisant décrire des cercles en vrombissant, tranchant tout sur leur passage dont quelques-uns des monstres pas assez rapide pour les éviter. Esquivant aisément les coups, l'homme s'extirpa de la mélée et récupéra au vol ses deux armes, se retournant à temps pour parer une attaque en traître.

La femme continuait d'observer le combat depuis son toit d'immeuble, manipulant distraitement entre ses doigts une gemme rouge sang.

En un enchaînement approchant la perfection, l'homme se débarrassa de la plupart de ses ennemis, ses lames accomplissant leur œuvre de mort si vite que l'on voyait seulement des arcs de métal brillant sous l'éclairage lunaire. Les monstres perdirent pied, et tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais seul l'un d'entre eux arriva à échapper aux lames jumelles et à sauter du gratte-ciel vers un autre bâtiment avoisinant.

Le mystérieux épéiste ferma les yeux, tandis que ses épées se fondaient en deux masses lumineuses s'affinant pour former l'une un arc de forme compliquée, l'autre une flèche d'énergie brute. Dans un même mouvement fluide, l'homme se mit en position, aligna sa cible, banda son arc et décocha le projectile irradiant une lumière aveuglante vers le fuyard qui fut transpercé en pleine course et disparut en une sorte de volute de fumée, comme les autres.

L'homme souffla un bon coup, fit disparaître ses armes et fouilla les alentours du regard. Il repéra vite la femme l'observant du toit de l'immeuble et alla la rejoindre.

« Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop, Shirô, lui dit-elle d'un ton de reproche quand il fut arrivé à ses côtés. Utiliser une attaque aussi puissante contre un simple esprit invoqué…

-Je voulais vérifier si ta théorie était justifiée, répondit le nommé Shirô, l'air dégagé. Et puis ça m'a évité de lui courir après.

-Tu es impossible à raisonner, constata la femme en agitant la tête d'un air fataliste. Je crois qu'on a fini pour ce soir, en tout cas.

-Tohsaka ? demanda tout d'un coup Shirô, les yeux dans le vague.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? répondit la femme.

-Ce soir, je vais tenter le coup. Je me sens prêt.

-Si tu te sens prêt, il n'y a rien à redire, même si ça me paraît un peu tôt.

-J'ai réussi à maîtriser ma magie de création au point de pouvoir stabiliser l'énergie sous une forme utilisable directement pour le combat -à savoir cette flèche-, comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Je pense donc que ça devrait aller. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où tu tenais cette idée, ajouta Shirô en se tournant vers Tohsaka.

-Oh, ça m'est venu comme ça, pendant la guerre du Graal, en observant certains Servants, répondit-elle en souriant mystérieusement.

-La guerre du Graal… Ça remonte à loin, n'est-ce pas ! Combien de temps déjà ?

-Au moins une demi douzaine d'années, au bas mot. Mais les esprits ne se sont toujours pas refroidis.

-C'est sûr. Depuis que la rumeur a couru que celui qui avait obtenu le Graal résidait toujours à Fuyuki City, tous les magiciens en quête de puissance se sont mis dans la tête de venir mettre le bazar dans l'espoir d'être les prochains à obtenir le Saint Graal… Quels idiots ! Il a été détruit dès que j'ai mis la main dessus. Enfin, dès que moi et…

Shirô n'acheva pas sa phrase, et se remit à contempler fixement le ciel nocturne. Tohsaka le regarda quelques instants d'un air méditatif, puis fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'escalier permettant de redescendre.

-Je vais rentrer, à présent. A moins que tu ne souhaites que je sois avec toi ?

-Merci, mais je veux le faire seul.

-Tu as averti Sakura ? Elle voudrait vraiment te voir rester, tu sais…

Shirô sourit.

-Je sais. Mais je sais également qu'elle ne me dira pas de ne pas partir, pour les mêmes raisons.

-Tu es donc vraiment décidé…

-Je me suis entraîné sans relâche pour ce jour, depuis que j'ai détruit le Graal, affirma Shirô, le visage déterminé.

-C'est donc la fin de notre collaboration. Dommage, j'avais fini par m'y habituer. »

Tohsaka haussa les épaules et disparut les ténèbres de l'escalier.

* * *

Shirô ouvrit la porte du garage sans tenir compte du grincement déchirant produit par les gonds rouillés : il n'avait plus pénétré dans cet endroit depuis la fin de la Guerre du Graal. Il entreprit de repousser les meubles de sorte à se dégager un espace suffisant autour d'une zone étonnamment propre : un cercle d'environ un mètre de rayon situé à côté du matelas où Shirô avait coutume de se reposer. Le cercle qui avait tout changé dans sa vie.

Shirô se positionna au centre du cercle, et tendit les bras alors qu'il se concentrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_**I am the bone of my sword**_

_Je maîtrise la magie de renforcement, et la magie de création… Il me suffit de créer, et de renforcer en même temps afin d'assurer la stabilité. TRACE… __ON!_

Les mains de Shirô se mirent à briller et les formes d'épées commencèrent à se dessiner.

_**Steel is my body, and fire is my blood**_

La sueur perla sur son front alors qu'il luttait pour conserver le contrôle de la création.

_Concentre-toi sur la sensation que tu as quand tu crées tes armes. Ressens-la jusque dans ta chair!_

_**I have created over a thousand blades**_

La structure "en fil de fer" des épées se désagrégea et se mit à tourner autour de Shirô, les traits d'énergie évoluant de sorte à former eux-mêmes la structure de diverses sortes de lames.

_Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois… Je dois pouvoir matérialiser chacune de ces épées en même temps !_

_**Unknown to Death, nor known to Life**_

L'énergie dégagée par le rituel envahit la pièce, comme un vent de tempête, secouant les établis et faisant cliqueter le joyau pendu à une chaînette que Shirô avait accrochée à sa ceinture. Le joyau qu'un jour Tohsaka avait utilisé pour lui rendre la vie.

_**Have withstood pain to create many weapons**_

La pression devint critique. Shirô essayait de mobiliser de plus en plus de magie sans lui permettre d'arriver au bout du processus de création des armes. Dans son esprit, l'image d'un circuit électronique débordé d'énergie apparut, coïncidant avec une extrême douleur dans tout le corps. Shirô tomba à genoux, mais ne relâcha pas sa concentration.

_La douleur… Ce n'est rien. Si elle me permet d'atteindre mon but, je la subis avec joie!_

_**Yet, those hands will never hold anything**_

Le sort commençait à prendre forme: les formes d'épées s'amassaient autour de Shirô, alors qu'une vive lumière semblable à des flammes irradiait tout autour de lui. Combattant la moindre pensée parasite, Shirô amena ses mains près de son visage : elles étaient en sang à force de libérer du mana.

_On dirait que mes bras me lâchent… Tant__pis_

_**So, as I pray**_

Shirô sentit que ses forces allaient vaciller face à l'autre réalité qu'il essayait d'invoquer. Une autre réalité qui lui permettrait d'accomplir son plus grand désir.

_Juste un petit peu… Donnez moi la force de tenir encore un petit peu !_

_**Unlimited Blade Works!**_

Le cercle sur lequel se tenait Shirô s'illumina, et s'élargit de manière à englober jusqu'à l'horizon. Shirô se sentit comme traversé par une lame embrasée, et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans un paysage dévasté et incendié, avec des épées plantées dans le sol jusqu'à ce que le regard soit obstrué par la poussière. Dans ce qui tenait lieu de ciel, des rouages titanesques égrenaient leur grincement monotone.

Le souffle court, Shirô tendit une main vers l'une des lames. Elle se précipita vers lui, et s'arrêta juste à ses côtés. Il ouvrit un peu la paume de sa main, et la poignée de l'épée vint s'y loger instantanément.

_J'ai… Réussi._

Il s'avança comme dans un rêve au milieu de ce paysage irréel.

_J'ai créé un marbre de réalité… La première étape pour passer d'une dimension à l'autre._

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, bien que son visage soit toujours serein. En levant sa main tenant l'épée à son visage afin de les essuyer, Shirô aperçut son reflet sur la lame : ses cheveux avaient blanchis, et ses yeux avaient viré au bleu. Il se rendit compte en même temps qu'il portait une tenue noire étrange, agrémentée de pièces de métal, ainsi qu'un manteau rouge. Shirô ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Voilà qui explique pas mal de choses. Il semblerait que je sois fin prêt pour la suite du voyage._

Il planta l'épée en terre, et s'avança d'un pas décidé au milieu de la plaine jonchée de lames. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que devant lui se matérialisa une sorte de portail.

_Parfait. C'est devenu encore plus facile maintenant que je suis dans ce monde parallèle._

Il tendit le bras et plongea sa main dans la lumière qui émanait du portail. Il ne sentit aucune douleur.

_Tu verras, Saber. Je vais devenir un Héros. Je vais venir te chercher. Et même si j'ai du mal à te retrouver, qui sait si nous ne nous retrouverons pas tous deux invoqués en tant qu'âmes héroïques lors d'une des guerres du Graal…_

Il pénétra dans le portail.

* * *

Quelques siècles plus tôt, le Roi Arthuria, appuyée contre un arbre, referma les yeux et vit la suite de son rêve. Le chevalier resté à ses côtés fut surpris de la voir sourire, et même verser quelques larmes de bonheur. 


End file.
